ffmlfandomcom-20200214-history
Factions
Active ---- Vyshnoye Militia Front Influenced heavily by old-world revolutionary leftist political propaganda and figures such as Che Guevara, Spencer Summers has called upon friends and survivors alike to aid him against the presence of oppressive factions after witnessing soldiers brutalize a young girl mercilessly before the public's eyes. Taking on the only identifiable title of 'Subcommander', the Star Wars geek turned masked guerrilla fighter turns to Vadim Zuyev for assistance in creating an authentic organization built on the grounds of a free society without the oppressive nature of the popular factions that plague Chernarus. Zuyev has grown tired of the unendurable shroud of buffering that has been forced upon Chernarus' survivors from countless, meaningless attacks by lunatics and chaotic factions that could be so easily preventable with a wholesome group structure based in a well fortified village. It's the nature of these nearby oppressive groups that allow for such aggressions to be made without retaliation, and in the eyes of these two leaders, it's all just a matter of time before a breakthrough is made, and a beacon of retaliation is lit. ---- Ivory Tower Trade Union "A friendly face in a weary world..." Claimed Territory: Green Mountain The Ivory Tower Trade Union (often shortened to ITTU, "The Union" or "The Tower"), started as a simple idea, A place for people to trade and be happy. The Union was founded, spearheaded, and led by a native Chernarussian, named Sasha V. Mustovich, who used to travel Chernarus, gathering supplies to trade for food. He had met many other traders and merchants on his travels, and many factions leaders had him on their list as a trusted friend. But many were tired of roaming, they wanted stability in their life again. With the help of 3 friends, his partners, Mr. Mustovich went to work with the factions, enabling trade agreements and bonds that would last through the years. When all paperwork was set and done, Mr. Mustovich set himself to work to repair the Green Mountain Radio Tower, in order to broadcast the message of the new union. The advent of their credit system brought a now thriving economy to Chernarus, and their true neutrality kept them out of harms way from all factions, even going so far as to create strong alliances across all factions and groups. "Peace is prosperity" -S. Mustovich ---- The Southern Faction Hometown: Tulga The proud people of the south. They "seek peace and unity in the lands of the south." ---- Hive News Network - 102.5FM The HNN (Hive News Network) strives to create a "reliable and non-biased new network", with many branches serving the Network in various ways. From the main radio station that broadcasts, to war correspondents, investigative journalists, weather reporters, interviewers, to PR specialists: "We do it all!" While they consider themselves a semi-peaceful group and they avoid conflicts for the most part, they have been known to defend their AO from bandits. Their current official member list is as follows: - Bournestorm (Whiskey) & Broadcaster - Nachers (Janitor Jim) & War Correspondent - Jeanmat (Jean) Arts Manager & Backup Broadcaster - Corinth (Paladin Simon) Liason & Broadcaster - DJK (Delta) and Studio Musician ---- The Brotherhood of the Nugget A crazy cult that worships chicken nuggets. They are known for wearing welding masks, which they call shrouds. They lie dormant, but often come out of hiding for large events. Their goal is to sacrifice individuals so that the crops of the land may grow.Video: The Brotherhood of the Nugget ---- Lycan "strength of the pack, loyalty of the wolf” Stratocracy Lycan believe that in times of hardship it takes a strong leader to turn a herd of sheep into a pack of wolves. The pack is only as strong as its loyalty to the alpha, for it is the head of the pack that provides direction. Respect & Trust in the pack is essential for survival, breaking such bonds leads to the cruellest of punishment. Religion Lycan believes that all members will reincarnate into wolves after death. Lycan Law Alpha Thane “Eternal Warrior” Amara ---- Sheriff's Ranger Department A secretive sect of old world police officers. It is unknown their structure or operating procedure, it is unclear to who they answer. These men of mystery operate on the area as a whole. Silently watching and waiting. This faction has been known to capture and execute people they deem criminal. ---- Disbanded KGB The first active faction on the server. The founding members included: Kony, Kruger, Crimtide, Knobend and Randy. Firm believers in communism, the KGB detested anyone with different political ideologies. They assembled to keep Berezino safe. Their first social program was the community tomato farm. Production of tomato's was plentiful, but food was scarce and tomato's did little to satisfy the people's hunger. Soon after a tomato tax was implemented. The tax prohibited other players from growing or transporting tomato's. This tax soon led to conflict with another faction, The Survivalists. info on this soon ---- Chernarus Traders Union Once a small band of traders, they roamed and operated separately often running supplies from the heart land to Berenzino. Though small in number the group had managed to win several small skirmishes. However the group was disbanded after a short while due to infighting, loss of man power, and the advent of cannibalism causing the group to splinter as trust and ethics became frayed. A few sightings persist but most turn out to just be an odd roaming moose. ---- The Red Cross An illustrious crew of a dozen or so, committed to serving the wastelands. These doctors and their guard would often setup triage outside of conflict zones or hot spots. Present at many of the larger conflicts, this group was one of the more powerful neutral groups that managed to remain before and after the rise of the cannibals. However all radio contact had been lost with the group and none have been seen for months. ---- The Survivalists Occupying originally Krasnostav and later, Vybor, the survivalists were a group of survivors who simply wanted freedom in a land dominated by the KGB. Opposed to the tomato tax set in place, they splintered from Berezino and went north, for a more peaceful life. Hostilities quickly arose between the KGB and the Survivalists, talks of war and even talks of assassinations and alliances between other factions only fueled the conflict. Eventually, the hostilities ceased, and the Survivalists and KGB bound together against a mutual enemy, however, like the KGB, they would be disbanded. After the loss of their leader, the Survivalists turned to his second in command, who disbanded the survivalists soon after his death. Some members of the Survivalists still survive, some have joined other factions, some have turned to cannibalism to survive, abandoning their former roots, and some simply wander the desolate Chernarus. The Survivalists now are simply a fading memory. ---- The Brotherhood (Братство')' The group is Anarchistic in nature believing that the infection is the start of a new world and that they are meant to rise from the Ashes and create a new and better society for themselves. Old world military powers are not trusted by Anatoly "The Governor" Moskvin, (The cold, incumbent leader of the Brotherhood) as they wish to return to old conservative ideologies when the point of no return has long passed in the Brotherhood's eyes. They believe in absolute freedom in life and view death as a far better alternative to oppression. Creation (25/12/2014) - Dissolution (20/1/2015) ---- Narodnyy Komissariat Olsha (People's Commissariat of Olsha) NKO. The Brotherhood's leadership was quickly crumbling, other groups were taking their chance to take a piece of the action, stealing what they could whilst the disorganised council ran around like headless chickens. A young, charismatic man by the name of Viktor Zakhaev made himself known within the group after having fought off two thieves alone. He stepped up to the plate and decided to take control, nobody dared complain, it seemed they didn't have the guts to do it themselves. A suggestion was made to remove the Governor's legacy, a vote was made which would result in the group itself disolving and creating a new, reformed commune under a new banner. The vote passed unanimously. The People's Commissariat of Olsha will bring peace and prosperity to Chernarus. 01/19/2015 - Dissolution of the Brotherhood TB. 01/20/2015 - Creation of the Narodnyy Komissariat Olsha (People's Commissariat of Olsha) NKO ---- ---- Category:Factions Category:Faction